


The End and Beginning

by Yukikyokira



Series: Holiday [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Holiday, M/M, New Years, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikyokira/pseuds/Yukikyokira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0, Happy New Year!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End and Beginning

All of the members of the Konoha 13 were at Ichiraku's. Every couple made sure they were sitting next to their lovers. The year was coming to an end and a new one was going to start. The friends laughed and shared memories of things that happened during the year. Kiba had stupidly brought up Sasuke's birthday. Naruto had apologized for lying to them while Sasuke just glared at them to keep their thoughts to themselves. Soon, the clock clicked over to 11:59. As the only single one there, Tsunade began the countdown. When it hit 11:59:50, everyone joined in.

"TEN!"

Sasuke and Naruto moved closer to each other as the countdown started. They smiled at each other.

"NINE!"

Sasuke began to think back on everything that had happened from his birthday to Christmas. Naruto had made everyday great.

"EIGHT!"

Naruto couldn't decide what his favorite part of the year was. He had enjoyed everything about, even the fights he had with Sasuke. The only thing he didn't like were the times that Sasuke came home hurt from a mission. But Sasuke was here; he was ok.

"SEVEN!"

Sasuke had picked out his favorite time of the year. It had to have been his birthday.

"SIX!"

For half a second, Naruto could have sworn that Sasuke had said sex instead of six. May be he was thinking too much.

"FIVE!"

Sasuke turned to stare at Naruto. In one word, Naruto was beautiful. Naruto was Sasuke's perfect other half. He wanted to be with Naruto for the rest of his life.

"FOUR!"

Naruto stared back into Sasuke's eyes. He couldn't wait to tell Sasuke that he loved him. All Naruto wanted was for the time to hit 12:00, so that he could kiss Sasuke.

"THREE!"

Sasuke lifted his hand to Naruto's face, cupping the blonde's chin. He leaned forward.

"TWO!"

Naruto smiled. He too leaned forward.

"ONE!"

Their lips were only an inch apart now.

"ZERO!"

Sasuke's lips met Naruto's. He pulled Naruto closer to him, deepening the kiss.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered. Then they turned to their lovers and kissed them. When all of the kissing came to and end, Sasuke and Naruto's friends turned to them. Their eyes widened.

Sasuke was down on one knee. He held out a ring. "Naruto Uzumaki, you and I have been friends for over fifteen years, lovers for six of those years. We celebrated out six year anniversary together earlier this, ah... last year. But I want more. We already live together, so I get to wake up next to you, when one of us isn't on a mission." He coughed. "My point is that I love you. I want to be your husband. I want to one day adopt a child with you. I want to share the Uchiha name with you. Naruto, my cute little Dobe, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Naruto was silent during the entire speech. He was surprised, no, shocked. He hadn't been expecting this. This year was going to be filled with wonderful events. But Naruto already knew what his favorite part of this year was going to be. He smiled. "Teme, of course I'll marry you!" He jumped into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke hugged the blond then kissed him again. Their friends began to cheer.

"To Sasuke and Naruto!" Sakura yelled. The others joined in.

Sasuke smiled as he put the ring on Naruto's finger. Ino and Sakura instantly pulled the blond away to look at the ring. The band was gold. In the middle was a blue diamond. Around the diamond were small rubies. The other girls also looked at the ring.

"The gold is to represent your hair," Sasuke said. "The red is for the Kyuubi. And the blue is for you beautiful eyes. The combination makes up the only person that could ever steal my heart."

Tears came to Naruto's eyes. "Sasuke!" Again he hugged the raven.

Sasuke chuckled. "Dobe, I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke," Naruto said.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto and lifted him up. "Please excuse us." He disappeared in a tornado of leaves.

Sasuke placed his fiancé on their bed. Tonight was going to be about pleasuring Naruto. He quickly stripped the both of them. He grabbed the lube and spread it over his fingers. Sasuke began to prep Naruto slowly. He did everything slowly, much to Naruto's annoyment. Naruto had begged Sasuke to go faster, so he did. Minutes later, Naruto was fully prepped and Sasuke was pushing into him. Once Naruto was use to Sasuke's girth, Sasuke began a slow and steady pace. Another annoyed glare from Naruto caused Sasuke to move faster. Soon, he was pounding Naruto into the bed. The bed hit the wall over and over, nearly breaking.

Naruto came twice before Sasuke did. He was completely satisfied. Sasuke pulled out and laid down next to Naruto. Then he pulled Naruto closer. Naruto smiled as he looked at his ring. He heard Sasuke's breath even out before soft snoring filled the air. Naruto chuckled. Sasuke had gotten home from a mission an hour before they had gone to meet up with friends. Of course the raven had to be tired. Again, Naruto's eyes found his ring. He took it off to get a closer look and saw something he hadn't seen before, an engravement. The engravement was of the Uchiha and the Uzumaki symbols. He smiled. He couldn't wait to become Naruto Uchiha.


End file.
